


Angsty Starters - Kringma & Edward/Isabella

by AvenuePotter



Series: Angsty Starters [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Graphics, angsty fic prompts, fic prompts, gif, gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Kringma & Edward/Isabella Graphics . . . I came across a list of angsty sentence starters recently that had been posted on Tumblr by @memesandthings but I SAW various scenes from Gotham (all for ED!) in my mind instead and wanted to merge the words with the scenes. :-) This will be a series instead of a single work because I will divide Nygmakins, Nygmobblepot, & Kringma/Edward x Isabella based graphics into their own separate stories. But if you love Ed Nygma then you'e in for a treat because every graphic is about him! (angsty little guy, isn't he?)This particular series will start with Kristen Kringle graphics and finish up with Isabella ones (I did this because the Nygmobblepot and Nygmakins graphic stories have many more chapters than these two combined).Feel free to participate and write stories/drabbles based on these graphics/prompts. I think that would be great fun. Just let me know you've done so and I'll link back to your story! :-)





	1. I only want you

Starting with Kristen . . .


	2. You Hurt Me




	3. Just leave okay?




	4. Will you ever trust me?

~~~~More Angsty Starters will post Monday! (This will give you some time over the weekend in case you're using these as fic prompts)


	5. I really want to kiss you . . .




	6. Please don't leave me




	7. I fought for you




	8. I loved you

Once again, these will be back on Monday

Enjoy the finale guys!


	9. You can't fix it . . .




	10. Why didn't we work?




	11. I don't know how you sleep at night . . .

That's it for Kristen.

Isabella's up next! :-)


	12. Are you sure about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait.


	13. I can't keep doing this




	14. I'm not ready to throw us away . . .




	15. I fought for you




	16. Please don't leave me




End file.
